1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image display apparatus that executes a command through voice recognition and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image display apparatus, e.g., a television (TV), processes and outputs a video signal in various formats. Recently, as a digital TV having a signal processing and a storage capacity superior to existing analog TVs has been developed and commercially used, various kinds of content services, such as real-time broadcast, content on demand (COD), games and video communication, may be provided to users using an Internet network installed in each home.
In addition, when an image display apparatus receives a command from a user in order to perform various functions including various kinds of services, a voice recognition method of receiving a user voice through a microphone, recognizing the received user voice, and executing a command corresponding to the received user voice has been applied.
However, when the user voice is received through the microphone, background sound is also received and, more particular, an audio signal output from the image display apparatus may be received. If the volume of the background sound or the audio signal output of the image display apparatus exceeds a predetermined level, a user voice recognition rate of the image display apparatus may be decreased.